This invention relates to a vivarium for keeping, raising and/or observing animals or plants.
Vivariums typically include glass side walls bonded to each other along the corners and to a base. A cover made of screen material is placed on top of the vivarium to allow the flow of air into the interior of the vivarium and to prevent the animals, insects or reptiles within the walls from escaping. Access to the interior of the vivarium is usually accomplished by simply lifting the cover off the side walls. While this allows for easy access to the interior of the vivarium, it also allows for easy escape from the vivarium by the animals kept inside.
The present invention provides for a vivarium comprised of a generally rectangular tank having four side walls and a base. A pair of guide tracks extend generally parallel along the upper edge of two side walls. A generally rectangular cover is provided. The cover slides along the guide tracks in a horizontal relation between a first position, which allows access to the interior of the vivarium, and a second closed position which prevents access to the interior of the vivarium. A stop is provided to insure that the cover does not slide horizontally past the closed position so as to allow access to the interior of the vivarium.
A clip having a recess for receipt of the stop when the cover is in the closed position is also provided. The clip hangs generally equidistant from each of the guide tracks over the edge of a side wall. The clip has a downwardly sloping ramp extending away from the side wall on which it is hung such that the stop slides forwardly up the ramp and down into the recess when the cover is slid into the closed position. An aperture extends downwardly through the ramp of the clip for receipt of a locking pin. When a padlock is locked on the locking pin, the pin cannot be removed from the clip, and the cover cannot be slid from the closed position. As a result, access to the interior of the vivarium is prevented .